conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Nebadiʒ/Lexicon
This lexicon is divided into two sections - words and idioms. Words are annotated with a slash to indicate where infixes are inserted, but slashes do not appear in the idiomatic section. Entries are listed according to the English alphabet. ʒ is placed after z in terms of alphabetizing. Words Be/ba (noun) - a lake. Bi/bpa (noun) - a treaty. Bi/lar (noun) - a female/a queen/any female noble (usually used to refer to the neba queen). Bpe (conjunction) - and. Bpeg/kide - to receive/to get (beneficiary). Bpi/dtig (verb) - to make/to create (active). Bpiv/raʒet (noun) - transformation. Bpiwi/de (verb) - to develop (beneficial). Bpi/xilebp (verb) - to visit a place (active). De (noun) - a Twan (a member of the human Twanic tribes). De/la (modal verb) - to wish that (something would happen). Dini/sa (noun) - Tunisa, the name of a country in the nebas' universe. Diz/li (noun) - a bubble (literal) OR a language. Dti/gka (noun) - a prince/any male noble/a male. Dti/nai (noun) - a pond. Dtil/wab (noun) - a human. Dtiv/de (verb) - to translate (beneficiary verb). E (number) - ten. Egk (number) - three. Eja/zi (adjective) - equal or neutral (usually used as a comment on probability). E/zix (verb) - to eat (passive verb) Fane/ben (noun) - any human who was originally some other species, but transformed through magical means. Gil/wif (noun) - a forest dragon. Gkig/id (noun) - comings and goings (usually used to talk about non-lake-dwellers being easily accessible to the nebas or not; often used to talk about migrations of other aquatic species). Idis (adverb) - too/also/as well. Il/ar (modal verb) - serves as a perfect aspect of a verb. Iʒ (clause marker) - marks a hypothetical clause? I'll need to find the rest of my notes. Anyway, it's often used to talk about probability, and when it does, its clause is the first clause. Ja (pronoun) - first person. Je/ja (adjective) - adventurous. *Without an infix, this word is shortened to ja. Je/di - copula. Jera/de (verb) - to be pleasing or acceptable for someone (sometimes used to talk about someone agreeing to something). Je/ri - the probability. Je/ragk - a mountain dragon. Le (number) - one Liv/lave (noun) - a whale. -na- (intensifier) - puts extra emphasis on the word it's inserted in. It also changes the word's stress pattern to place primary emphasis on itself. Na/zek (adjective) - next *stress is determined by second syllable for this word. Ne/ba (noun) - the type of lake dragon that speaks Nebadiʒ. Neba/diʒ (noun) - (language name) Nebe/de (verb) - to shelter (beneficiary). Nebi/lar (noun) - female/any female royal or noble except for the neba queen (slang). Nedegk/dta (noun) - us (in a cultural sense). Specifically, neba. Nedinisa (noun) - a Tunisan. Ne/le (adjective) - good/nice. Nel/va (noun) - a neba delicacy made of fish bones. Neri (noun) - size/volume. (Not used as a unit of measurement, but often used in comparing sizes between objects.) Neʒa/wi (noun) - a "close culture." The word refers to cultures that A) have good relations with the neba, B) are similar to their own, and C) belong to species that share a mythological evolutionary ancestor with the neba. The word usually refers to sea dragons, but it can also refer to river dragons that have maintained their oldest known cultural identity. Neʒgi/de (verb) - to deliver (beneficiary verb - not used to talk about delivering babies) Nil/dtig (noun) - a potion. Ni/xa (quantifier) - all. *Usually shortened to ''nix when no infix is present.'' Ra/ja (noun) - a measurement of dimensions (primarily used as a unit of measurement). Normally, it appears as neraja as a unit of measurement, but with just one unit, it doesn't take a numeral so remains raja. Regk/bis (noun) - a dragon (of any type). Rejavirlid (adverb) - until then. Re/lid (noun) - time; occurance OR tide - also used as a unit of time. Rig (pronoun) - the non-first-person pronoun Ve/xi (modal verb) - used to quote people or things (including gossip, thoughts, and emotions). When there is no infix, the word is often shortened to vex. Vi/da (verb) - to act (theater) Vila/zegran (noun) - Fylosan (another language in the same universe) Wa/wa (verb) - to marry (passive verb). We/dtif (verb) - to chew (passive verb). We/ji (verb) - to choose (passive verb). We/lax (noun) - the proximity. Wel/dax (noun) - a country. (This is still a rather foreign concept to many neba - at least in the sense of legal ownership of territory.) We/wigde (verb) - to lose interest in (passive verb) We/zar (verb) - to conquer (passive verb). We/zi (verb) - to teach. Wi (preposition) - marks the object of a sentence. Wi/lax (adjective) - new. Xe (quantifier) - many Xi/ba (noun) - the sea Xiʒ (noun) - the best/the favorite (especially, the neba queen's favorite). ʒa (preposition) - marks the beneficiary of a sentence. ʒiv/da (verb) - to study; to pursue (a goal of - beneficiary verb) ʒi/ziz (noun) - a river. Idioms X bpidtig wi (language Y) - X speaks Y (lit. X makes Y) X bpidtig wi diʒli - X talks (lit. X makes bubbles - this is used even when the action occurs out of the water) Wi (language Y) wedtif X - X understands Y (lit. Y is chewed by X) Wi X wezi (fact or field-of-study Y) - X learns Y (lit. X is taught by Y) ʒa X dtivda Y wi bibpa - Y proposes a treaty to X (''lit. Y translates a treaty for X) '' Back to Nebadiʒ